


Haunting dreams

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When night comes Jack can't hide from his own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting dreams

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 50-smutlets claim- Jack/Daniel - Night

At night, Jack started to think.

About regulations and prejudices and missed opportunities. Daniel might've said that it wasn't good for him to think so much but he couldn't stop himself from wondering what might've been if the world they knew had been different.

\-----

At night, Jack started to feel lonely.

At home, alone in this big place he couldn't share with anyone, nobody came by anymore and invaded his personal space. Sometimes he asked himself why he still clung to this house when it wasn't really occupied.

\-----

At night, Jack drifted back to that dark place where life made no sense anymore.

He had lost too many people, too many who left him behind, leaving him alone with his grief. There had been times when Daniel made the effort to try and let him realize that there was always someone to help him through tough times. That there was always a meaning to everything and a reason to live despite what was going on around him.

He wondered if there was a limit of pain someone had to endure until the hurt would tear him apart physically.

\-----

At night, Jack started to dream.

About regrets and desires. In his dreams his subconscious showed him what he was afraid to admit during daylight.

Sleep always overcame him only after a couple of beers, when his mind had been shut down enough to not think anymore. But in his dreams he was haunted by what he wanted and wished for even more.

He relived this moment that made his life turn upside down. And in his dream he would actually get up the nerve to say something, anything that maybe would've made a difference.

In his nightly sleep induced fantasies he could be at peace with everything. He would feel the pleasure he hadn't felt for so long, the warmth of a person next to him. Hot breath on his face, softly whispered words spoken in precious intimacy, a gentle touch, making him feel safe and secure and loved. At the same time it made the ache deep down inside of him even more excruciating.

Sometimes his dreams seemed so real that he began to doubt his own sanity. These nights he had the impression of a presence invading his mind, a veil falling down on him, encasing him in sweet togetherness. Tender caresses along his body like a summer-breeze on naked skin, leaving trails of worship on their way, sending shivers down his spine.

He tried to look, wanted and needed to know, but even when he had his eyes open there was only blackness engulfing him, making him only more aware of the feelings running through every nerve. So he let go, falling and welcoming the sensations of the loving touch. The more he let go the more intense everything got. Feather-like kisses, cool wet lines, remainders of a tongue drawing meaningless on his skin, soft bites at sensitive spots, making his blood pump faster through his veins.

And suddenly a hard and solid body against his own where only thick air had been before, embracing him and making him forget everything else for the moment. Loving and gentle turning into passion, the need so forceful that he couldn't ever hold back.

His own longing was met with equal force; he could feel it to the marrow. He was held down with strength and he welcomed it, drowning in the sensations. He was helpless against this overwhelming burning deep inside of him and he didn't care when he felt his nipples being licked, tender spots being sucked and hands roaming all over him, setting him aflame. His excitement only grew when he felt the touches wandering down his body, playful and teasing, making his whole body arch, trying to increase contact.

When hands were roaming up and down his thighs, slowly getting nearer and nearer to his groin he thought he would burst from the emotions building inside of him, only to have them break out in a long silent cry when suddenly wet heat engulfed him, sending a sharp thrill up and down his spine. His toes curled when he was sucked and licked, every inch slowly disappearing between soft lips.

He was slowly reaching the edge, how couldn't he with this talented tongue tormenting him and fingers teasing his most sensitive spots. Pressure on his perineum made him moan and then the heat was gone only to be back seconds after, wandering further down. It seemed as if not one square inch of his body was left out, either lips or fingers trying to reach everywhere, making him nearly crazy with want.

And when he finally felt himself being penetrated he welcomed it, needed it, trying to open himself more and more so the sensation would reach deep inside, staying there for ever. When his spot was hit he couldn't hold back the groans and sobs. An overwhelming wave of emotion went through his whole body, flooding his mind with ecstasy. He didn't want this moment to end, for once since a long time he felt loved and cherished.

But he only needed two or three pushes and his orgasm hit him with full force, endorphins rushing through his veins, making him see stars in the dark, his muscles contracting so powerful that his whole body was shaking. He only noticed faintly that his lover too was reaching climax when he heard the low cry of his name.

When he came slowly down from his high he felt peaceful, enjoying the aftermath of the love making. Fingers were gently stroking through his hair, soft kisses on his neck trying to soothe him.

He wanted to hold on to this feeling, never waking up again from this dream, but all to soon the perception faded and he was falling back into the blackness of sleep.

\-----

When night was over and the first rays of sun streamed inside his bedroom, Jack braced himself for another day of trying to go through life as if his heart hadn't been torn apart when he had watched Daniel ascend.


End file.
